


Wetting the Nugget

by NekoNice



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, elentori's characters, not my characters, return to sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNice/pseuds/NekoNice
Summary: THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS! They are from elentori's upcoming comic, return to sea, go check her art out! I just wanted to make a cute scene with these two and their chicken.It's just pure fluff.





	Wetting the Nugget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elentori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentori/gifts).



> Idk anything about these characters, just go to elentori she's an amazing artist and enjoy this little bit of fluff it inspired me to make.

"pleaseeee?" Kip begs, stretching his arms out straight through the muddy sand of the beaches sea shore. He's half in the water, his tail flapping in the water lazily so he doesn't get taken by the waves of the ocean, but even the smallest splashes has Nugget stepping back up to solid land and away from the water. "No Nugget don't leave!" The selkie whines as he crawl up a bit and opening his arms wide. "The sea will be your friend!" 

A chuckle that sounds muffled but still clear and Kip turns his head at the sound, giving Beck a angery pout, the fisherman just keeps muffling his chuckles with his hand. He's sitting cross legged on the beach next to Nugget, who seems to be slipping in her way to get back up the sandy hill and falling into the sand beak first instead. "Kip she's a chicken, you can't expect her to like the water right away. All the water she's ever know is unsalted drink water." The fisherman says as he picks up the distressed chicken and puts her in his lap, petting her head softly until she calms down.

Kip crosses his arms sinking into the sand as his pouts into his cape that's dripping over his arms. "I know that...." He turns his head towards the side, a glimmer of sadness flashing behind his eyes as he does so. "I just wanted to show her my home." He speaks softly, muffled a bit by his arms and the cap.

Beck studied the ocean creature then, his pastel green with blue coloured hair falling over his glittering skin as he shyly hide's away. Beck finds a small smile widening his lips as he continues to pet Nugget. He wants to feel a little bit of empathy for Kip's effects of trying to show the chicken something he loved, but in that moment all Beck could think was-

"What are you looking at?" Kip say's his words still muffled by his arms. Beck hadn't realized he had been staring until those silver blue eyes snapped back to look at him.

Beck's smile reached his ears as he spoke.

"Your adorable."

Kip's reaction was immediate. Cheeks darkening in colour, eyes going wide as he hides all the way by planting his face into the sand and let's the waves take him without resisting. Beck openly laughs at his reaction and some more when kip slowly pulls the hooded part of his cap over his head well making groaning noise into the sand.

"Shut up." Kip says into the mud and Instantly regretting it, quickly moving his head back up to spit out the sand.

"Sorry." Beck says through his laughter anf as it dies down he gets an idea. He puts Nugget back on the sand and moves to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Kip asks as he wipes sand from his face and crawls up a bit, splashing the water with his tail. 

"I have an idea." Beck says as he climbs up the small sand hill. "Wait right there."

"Beck!" The selkie calls out to him, leaning up on his elbows, but the fisherman is already over the hill. 

Sighing Kip lays back on the sand eyes going to Nugget and he pouts. The chicken loving the warmth of the sun on her feathers, having her beak pointed to the sky and throwing some of the warning sand onto her body from time to time. It looks like she's gotten use to the oceans sounds at least.

Kip stretches his arms out to her, hand's making grabbing motions as Nugget ignores him. He eventually admits defeat and rolls over onto his back, sighing and closing his eyes. A bit of ruffling has him opening his eyes only for sand to get in his eye because of Beck sliding down of the hill of loose sand. 

Kip groans loudly as he rolls back over, getting the sand out of his eyes. "Beck!" 

"Sorry sorry" He says sounding out of breath and sitting down next to Kip not caring that his clothes are getting wet.

Having gotten all the sand out of his eyes does Kip see what Beck has in his hand and is using to get get Nugget thoughts them. 

A big cob of corn. 

He's picking prices off of it and throwing it at Nugget who looks up at the movement and stands at the realization that it's corn. She starteds picking at the little pieces and following them towards the two smiling boy's.

"Beck your a genius!" 

"I know." 

Kip pushes him teasingly at the remark and grabs for pieces of the corn to help lead Nugget towards them, in the end he gets the whole cob and just as Nugget is close enough to eat from it is a big wave washing over them, in a shocked reaction Nugget jumps up and lands onto Kip's head who's laughing hard. 

A groan from Beck who's clothes are soaked. "I feel like the more I hangout with you, the wetter I get." He says with a smile as he shakes some of it off. 

Kip just laughs more at that and Beck splashes him with water scaring Nugget in the process. "Be careful!" Kip say's splashing him back and they soon forget about Nugget in favour of laughing well they splash either with water. 

Nugget finds her way back to the dry sand as the two of them continue to play. They spend the rest of the day like that, having fun and even getting Nugget to stand in the water of her own free will as the little waves scare her back to the hill but curiosity and wanting to cuddle with Kip having her go back. 

Still a win non the less.


End file.
